


Chain Me Up, Chain Me Down

by Jacob_M_Bosch



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Dark, F/M, Hate Sex, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_M_Bosch/pseuds/Jacob_M_Bosch
Summary: Bonnie can't escape Kai Parker. He won't let her.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Chain Me Up, Chain Me Down

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended

Bonnie wasn’t entirely sure how she felt. She knew she felt vindicated, and even a little heroic because she was going to rid the world of someone as loathsome and psychotic as Malachai Parker. Even if her revenge didn’t feel as good as she thought it would, at least she could take solace that she was about to do humanity a favor.

Kai was groaning on the snow covered ground, blood slowly pooling under him and staining the snow. Bonnie turned and walked away, hoping she never had to give the sick bastard another thought. As the snow crunched under her boots Bonnie heard Kai cough violently. It scared her that she wanted to savor how painful it sounded.

“This isn’t justice!” Kai shouted.

Bonnie whirled around, shocked. Outraged Kai could even fix his filthy mouth to form the word justice, let alone speak it. She stalked over to him. 

Kai’s coughing had produced blood that covered everything on his face below his nose. His eyes were glassy as he stared up into the gray, cloudy sky above.

“Isn’t justice!” Bonnie all but growled. “Isn’t justice!? You deserve worse, you son of a bitch!”

“You—you’re about to punish me for something I didn’t do.”

Bonnie reached for the knife inside her coat; she wanted to slit Kai throat, but that would have defeated the purpose coming to this cold, dead world in the first place. If she cut his throat now, then Kai wouldn’t be ‘alive’ to experience that first horrifying moment of knowing he’d been abandoned. Forever. 

“You gutted me and left me to rot in your prison world. Before that you tormented me for hours and you abducted me. Before that—” Bonnie pressed the heel of her boot against Kai’s stomach wound and relished his howls of pain. “Before that you shot an arrow into me. Fuck you, Kai!”

When Bonnie took her boot away Kai gasped for breath and whimpered like a kicked puppy. It was all music to Bonnie’s ears. Somehow, he managed to ignore his agony long enough to meet Bonnie’s furious gaze.

“You didn’t die. You weren’t left alone,” Kai wheezed out.

“No thanks to you.”

Kai’s face twisted in anguish, but the pain wasn’t due to physical discomfort. It was meant to demonstrate his guilt. Bonnie wasn’t fooled by the supposed look of shame on Kai’s face, not for a second. There were no feelings inside the monster at her feet, except bitterness and hatred.

“You’re right. I was everything my family ever said I was,” Kai said, “but I’m not that person anymore!”

Bonnie almost laughed.

“You won the merging,” she said, “but the echo of Luke’s empathy will never make all your crooked straight.”

“I understand why you believe that. I understand why you hate me enough to do this.”

Kai’s so-called understanding and remorseful words sounded nothing but patronizing and phony to Bonnie. Her anger boiled up until her lips curled with a soundless snarl. She raised her foot to stomp his stab wound again.

“Please, Bonnie, let me prove I changed!” Kai cried out. 

Bonnie lowered her foot to the ground.

Bonnie let out a nasty laugh as she remembered the last time he wanted to prove there were no hard feelings. She remembered the knife sliding into her gut and Kai watching her sink to ground with a smirk on his lips and mockery in his eyes. 

“What makes you think I will ever believe anything you say again?”

“An enslavement seal,” Kai said.

The wicked, pitiless smile on Bonnie’s face faded before she replied, “What did you say?”

“The Geminis have a spell that enslaves one magical being to another. Use it on me.”

For a moment, just a moment, the thought of putting Kai on a leash that she could yank was alluring. He would be her mutt to do with as she pleased. She thought of all the ways she could use his elevation to the head of the Geminis to her benefit. She imagined the powers she could wield.

The moment passed quickly. She was a black woman whose ancestors were slaves for generations. No matter how much she despised Kai, she refused to make him a slave, or herself a slaver. 

Bonnie made herself smile down at Kai. Genuine or not, his offer dampened her giddiness, and the white hot anger she felt. As did the shame of his offer tempting her for as long as it did. 

“Sorry, Kai, I don’t negotiate with terrorists.”

With that Bonnie turned to leave again. She made it ten feet before Kai called to her. His words froze her in her tracks.

“What I did to you was sadistic. It was evil. But I was a monster. What’s your excuse?” 

“This is justice,” Bonnie whispered to herself.

“Who decided that?”

Bonnie whirled around to find Kai standing in front of her. He was hunched over pressing his glowing hand against the stab wound in his leg. Before Bonnie could say a word, Kai placed his other hand on her forehead. 

For what seemed like an eternity Bonnie was unable to see straight, or even think thoughts more complicated than, ‘what’s happening!’. She could feel Kai’s magic invading her mind and her body. His magic was a violent, endless barrage of tidal waves breaking against the still shore that was her magic. Bonnie sensed she wasn’t being attacked, yet his power moving around under her skin was an intensely uncomfortable and terrifying sensation. She had to fight back!

“Stop!” she bellowed and knocked Kai away with her magic.

Bonnie tried to figure out what Kai had done to her so she could counter it, but whatever he did wasn’t immediately apparent to her. Bonnie felt no different than before he got his hands on her.

“What the hell did you do to me?” Bonnie exclaimed.

Kai, sprawled on the ground and moaning in pain, offered no explanation.

“Answer me, damn you!”

Kai stopped moaning then sat up easily as if there weren’t holes in his back and stomach. His face was devoid of expression, and his eyes looked glassy and vacant. He appeared to be in a trance.

“I enslaved myself to you,” he said before he dropped to the ground and put his hands over the wound in his stomach.

Bonnie let out a feral scream and run over to Kai. She dropped down onto his chest before grabbing the lapels of his black coat. She lifted his head off the snow and shouted into his bloody face.

“Undo it!”

“I can’t. Only you can.”

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Kai and asked through gritted teeth: “How?”

“Kill me.”

“But you can’t die here,” Bonnie said.

Kai favored her with the weakest of smiles.

“Fuck!” Bonnie said before pushing Kai back to the ground.

She raised off his chest and began pacing back and forth, desperately trying to figure out how to outsmart Kai’s latest manipulation. Bennett magic was capable of breaking compulsion easily enough, but enslavement spells were magnitudes more potent. They were intrinsically violating and designed to be impossible to break without the death of either the enslaved, or the slaver.

 _Wait_. Bonnie stopped pacing as a thought occurred to her. _So, what if he’s enslaved himself to me? I can still leave him here like I planned and not have to deal with him ever again. Being in an entirely different reality might even sever the spell!_

Bonnie almost turned around to tell Kai she was going abandon him in the prison world but decided gloating had gotten her into enough trouble. So, she walked away and went to meet up with Damon and Elena, then escape this frigid hellhole.

“I’m your slave, Bonnie,” Kai called out, “I won’t ever leave your side!”

Bonnie shut him out and kept walking.


End file.
